I Think I Love You
by aurora4657
Summary: So this this is for my favorite game TT who doesn't love this game I hope you like this. So Maria and CR-S01 find that they love each other, but will they tell each other T for language XD. Hope you like it. Disclaimer i own nothing! XD


**Hi I love the game Trauma Team so I wanted to do a fanfition on it. I hope you like this is a Maria X CR-S01 I know weird combo right. Well if you think about they both are different like how CR-S01 is always calm and never shows emotion. But Maria Torres is always short temper and has a sharp mouth (But that's why she's my favorite character). But there also the same they both come from a sad past. So you'll be hearing about the past in this. This is 3 years after the ****Rosalia Virus.** Please enjoy. And CR-S01 has performed all the operations need to get him out of jail. Everyone at the hospital calls him Dr. Muller or Erhard official Japanese guidebook of the game lists it to be Erhard Muller, the first name of which can be translated as "strong resolve" in German . Hope you like this.

* * *

Maria's POV,

"Dammit!" Maria screamed to herself in frustration, while hitting the old electricity box with a wrench. Still no lights "Damn it all to hell!" she said hitting the electricity box with her wench again.

"Maria calm down your just making it worse" Maria knew that voice not turning she said sarcastically "Erhard if you think you can do I better job be my guest" Maria expect him to go away and leave her alone but instead she saw hands above hand getting the wrench from her hands. He didn't mean to but he had to lean up close to Maria so he could see. Which drove Maria and him against the wall. They were both back up against the wall close together. Maria could feel his breathe on her neck. She blushed and put her head down so he couldn't see.

"Done" Erhard said as the lights turned back on. "Thanks dude" she sad and turned to him. She blushed again at the closeness. They faces inches away they stood there looking into each others eyes. Erhard stared at her bright green eyes as she stared into his crimson ones. At that moment they didn't noticed anything else but each other. As Erhard leaned down toward Maria they heard someone coughing snapping them back to reality. standing there at the doorway with a smirk on his face was no other than Gaberiel Cunningham.

"Oh sorry was I interrupting something?" he said laughing. Erhard blushed and stood where he was. But Maria yelled "Hell no!" and stormed out blushing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erhard's POV,

"She sure is something. I just don't know what." Dr. Cunningham said laughing. Erhard just stood there trying to collect what just happen. "So you and Maria, huh. Didn't see that coming when did this happen?"

'When did this happen?' he thought to himself when did he start to have feeling for Maria.

_"hey! You convict bastard!" Before he could even look to see who was yelling at him he was back up against a wall. "Was it you?!" it was the paramedic know as Maria Torres. "Is it you?! Did you do it?!" _

Erhard realized he fell in love with her at that moment. He fell in love with her sense in justice, her temper, and her independent attitude. 'Why didn't i realize it before?' he thought and laughed to himself. "Woah! Are you laughing my god you laugh!" Dr. Cunningham said thoroughly surprised he's never seen him laugh before. "Yes it seems I do" Erhard said to himself. "So kid, tell me, are you guys going out?" said. Erhard blushed "N-No" he stuttered from embarrassment. Gabriel just laughed "Kid you have a long way to go good luck" and he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maria's POV,

Maria was punching the punching bag trying to get this sorted out. Nothing cleaned her mind more than punching and letting out the anger. Then she remember Erhard's beautiful crimson eyes 'Dammit mind stop your not in love!' she thought to herself punching the bag harder.

"Maria?" she heard from behind her back it was Tomoe Tachibana. Maria turned around "Hey, Tomoe whats up?" she said. Tomoe look at her concerned and said "I never seen you punch so hard before what happen?"

"Nothing really just those idiots who think to be a paramedic you 'have to go by the book' hate them" Maria said lying

"Maria I know you. Tell me what's _really _going on"

Maria gave up and sat down on a bench "I don't know for sure." she said putting her head in her hands looking down.

"Tell all about" Tomoe said sitting next to her friend

"Well I think I'm in love with someone. I blush when I'm around them and get this weird feeling in my stomach"

Tomoe laughed "Let me guess is it Erhard"

"How do you know was it that obvious?"

"No, but I know you. You always glance toward him every once in a while. But tell me when did you fall in love with him?"

Maria thought 'When did I fall in love with him'

_'Gabe!' Maria yelled though the choppers noise _

_'Huh!? Maria no one said anything about a transport... What happen' Gabe said though the __noise_

_'Her condition is critical! She was hurt during the bombing!'_

_'A bomb?! You idiot, we can't treat her here!'_

_'Why!? She needs to be admitted to emergency surgery!'_

_'3rd degree burns means a debridement and a skin graft! we have no tissue to transplant how can we operate?!'_

_'Maria lower the patient!' said Erhard_

Maria realized she fell in live with him at that moment when he want to save lives. When he believe in himself she fell in love with him. She loved him for his calmness, his pain that she knows to we, and how he has a passion to save lives. She loved him for everything. It was time to face it.

"Maria you ok?" said Tomoe snapping out of deep thought.

"Yeah it just.." she laughed "I'm in love with him"

**Done so there both like each other now how will they tell each other guess you'll have to wait hahahahaha I know I'm evil don't forget to review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee **


End file.
